


【雷酷】春与阿修罗

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, 校园paro, 现代paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: 清水文，飘满樱花的东京爱情故事。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: 【雷酷合集】当你醒来便是春天 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847374
Kudos: 1





	【雷酷】春与阿修罗

**Author's Note:**

> *雷酷，校园paro  
> *酷拉皮卡性别不明设定，代词统一用“他”  
> *致敬《夜里无星》-@薏晓/戈多叫你不要等我

第一次见到酷拉皮卡是在大一那年的四月。四月初，很暖和的一天。

那年三月末，复读一年才考上医学部的我带着两个沉甸甸的箱子和踌躇满志的心来到东京，却不想一上来就跟功课与生计两座大山撞了个满怀。全额奖学金对成绩的要求卡得死死的，大城市的消费水平又让我每吃一顿饭都心惊肉跳。医学生的课业负担本来就重，现在我还得腾出时间打零工赚生活费。两件同样重要的事彼此争执不下，最后只好请无辜的睡眠时间作出让步。春回大地，校园里一派生机勃勃的景象，每个学生的脸上都洋溢着青春的笑容——以上这些讴歌大学生活的字句统统和我无缘，上大学前偷偷幻想过很多次的浪漫桥段更是始终不见踪影，只有眼底的黑眼圈一天比一天重。

周四下午第一节的教授是个不苟言笑的年轻女人，讲课进度不是一般的快。最不应该安排在午饭后的就是这种课。我坐在阶梯教室的后排，眼神空洞地望着幻灯片上闪过的眼球剖面图与前面学生连绵成片的后脑勺。教授语音导航般缺乏感情的声音持续骚扰着我的耳朵，我心里明白要是现在睡了之前的半个小时也都白听了，眼皮却还是不受控制地一个劲儿下沉。

就在这时，右边胳膊上突然传来一阵刺痛，把我吓了一大跳。原来是坐在我旁边的人戳了我一下。这一下痛到不是很痛，只是我刚刚已经半身入梦、半梦半醒之间突然被戳，对心脏造成了不小刺激。我昨晚一点才睡、今早五点就起，现在补个觉而已与你何干。我窝火地睁开眼睛，几句不客气的话已冒到嘴边，刚要开口，全部怒气却在看清眼前的人时烟消云散。

这是个我从没见过的绝世美人。

最近这小半个月我在东京街头也算见识了各色帅哥美女，然而眼前这个人却让我瞬间明白我这辈子都不可能再遇到和他一样的人了。他衣着中性，留着一头有些长的细软金发，巴掌大的脸与五官精致得像画上去的。两道剑眉下，一双琥珀色的眼睛闪闪发亮，正直盯着我。那双眼里毫无歉意，却又不像是在动气，仿佛有很多情绪安静地沉在水面之下，看得我居然有种陷了进去的错觉。这种说不清道不明的感觉过于勾人，连带着他的性别在我眼里都模糊了起来——别说怒气，我就连困意都没了大半。

对方见我的反应，半是好气半是好笑地呼了口气。从他皱眉的样子来看应该是男的吧，但也说不好。万一现在大城市的女孩流行这么打扮呢？我清醒了些，转过脸去清了清嗓子，改口道：“什么事？”

眼前的人还是抿着嘴，眉心却稍稍放松了些。他将自己面前的笔记轻轻推到了我面前，悄声说：“你笔记这里没抄。教授刚刚说这里很重要，说了两遍。”

他的声音让我不自觉地打了个激灵，差点没听清他在说什么。当然，也许不只是因为他的声音。他凑近时那股淡淡的洗衣液气息、弯腰时发丝间闪过的微光同样令人心猿意马。我点了点头，看向他手指的地方，果真比我意识朦胧时胡乱记下的东西多了一段。“啊，这里我倒是没注意到……”我自言自语般想给自己找台阶下，他笑了笑，把笔记又向我这边推了些：“拿去看吧。”

你不用了吗？我用眼神问道。他只是摇头。我又看见了他耳边闪过的微光，像石子投进池塘时溅起的涟漪。

那节课剩下的时间里我一点都不困了，但约克夏教授的话我还是一个字都没听进去。我腰杆挺直、目光如炬地紧盯着讲台，心里却一直有一个声音不停高叫着让我找机会偷偷向右瞥一眼。他现在在干什么？把笔记给了我他还怎么上课？他没法上课的话现在在干什么？他在看什么？有可能在看我吗？

在做笔记的间隙，我还假装成整理讲义的样子，飞快地瞄了一眼他笔记本的封面。酷拉皮卡。他的名字叫酷拉皮卡。

终于熬到了下课，我缩手缩脚地伸了一个懒腰，紧接着就把刚刚才打好腹稿的台词一股脑地怼向了他：“终于下课了，刚才谢谢你啦。笔记还你，记得真不错，字也好看。对了，你也是医学部的？”说完之后我才意识到最后的问题有多傻，来上这种专业课的难道还能是文科生吗。

酷拉皮卡一边听着一边将文具收进书包，却没有接过笔记：“我不是学医的，今天只是顺路过来听听。笔记你要是喜欢就送你了，不要的话丢掉就好。我还有事，先走了。”

我下意识地喊道：“啊，等一下！”但我又要让他等什么呢？“你是说……你不是医学部的？”

“没错，我是法学部的。”酷拉皮卡已经拎着包站起了身，“我事先和约克夏教授打过招呼。有什么不妥的吗？”

我一时语塞。见我支支吾吾的样子，酷拉皮卡微微欠身，说了声“再见”便作势要走。“等等！”我终于想到该说什么了，“你是要回法学部的H校区那边吗？你要走着去？来得及吗？”

“距离下节课上课还有十二分钟，我抓紧时间就可以。但如果你再继续缠着我就不好说了……”

“那刚好！我把我的自行车借给你吧！”

听了这话，本来已经有些不耐烦的酷拉皮卡的脸上露出了难以拒绝的神情。我乘胜追击道：“如何？我的车就停在东门的自行车棚，去H校区也不算绕路吧？”

“的确，骑车应该会更快一些……”见酷拉皮卡的语气里还有犹豫，我也赶忙站了起来：“客气什么！就当是笔记的回礼了。快走吧，再不走就要来不及了。”

酷拉皮卡的脸上拂过了一丝转瞬即逝的笑意，紧接着又立刻正色道：“那好吧。既然你都说到这个份儿上了，我也就恭敬不如从命了。”

您这是活在哪个时代啊，跟同学说话都这么一板一眼的。我无奈地想着，内心却雀跃不已。就在刚刚酷拉皮卡的微笑里，我第一次看到了春天。

“说起来，还没做自我介绍吧。”迎着扑面而来的春风走出教学楼时，我假装不经意地问道，“我叫雷欧力•帕拉丁耐特，医学部的，读大一。多多关照啦……酷拉皮卡你呢？你叫什么？”

酷拉皮卡愣了一下，随即扑哧一声笑了。他这一笑，我才意识到自己的失语，也跟着一起尴尬地笑了。然而不知怎的，就为了这样一件无聊的小事，我们一路走一路笑，引得路人纷纷侧目而毫不在意。距离下一节课不知还有多久，我们并肩穿过暖阳下尚未被新叶遮蔽殆尽的林荫道，一路笑到了东门。

“那就暂且借你的自行车一用了。”酷拉皮卡调整了一番座椅高度后才翻身上车，我则一直在旁边偷偷打量他。酷拉皮卡比我矮一头，蓝色夹克外套的布料很挺，看不太出腰身；向下看，遮到大腿中段的衣摆下露出的双腿包裹在版型宽松的牛仔裤之后，纤细却有着恰到好处的肌肉线条。

仍然看不出来是男是女。有必要裹得这么严实吗？

“谢谢你，帕拉丁耐特。”酷拉皮卡骑了几步后回过头来喊我，“帮了我大忙。”

“没事，赶紧上课去吧。”我朝他挥了挥手，“啊，还有，别那么生分，叫我雷欧力就行。”

“那好吧，雷欧力。”酷拉皮卡背过身去，但我相信他肯定又露出了刚刚那种笑容，“很高兴遇到你……真的，谢谢。”

目送着酷拉皮卡的背影被春日午后耀眼的阳光吞没，沉浸在飘飘然的喜悦中的我突然意识到自己犯了一个致命的错误。我忘记问他要联系方式了。明天一早我还要骑这辆车送报呢，万一他借了不还，我上哪儿找他去？就算他也想着要把车还给我，他又上哪儿找我去呢？

而且最重要的是，我今天走运到能有这么漂亮的人主动找我说话，虽说中间有好几次差一点就聊不下去了，但不管怎么说，这一路下来我至少做了自我介绍，甚至还把车借给了他、从而还了笔记的人情。一直到这里我都顺利过关了，但在最后也是最关键的时候，我却忘了找他要联系方式！虽然我连他是男是女都不知道，但他要是男的，我就能多一个学法律的好哥们；要是他是女的，我没准就能直接告别单身了！想到这里我简直后悔得想撞墙。

到底怎么回事。

在寂静而眩目的日光里，我百感交集地长叹了一口气。停车场附近四下无人，只有樱花簌簌飘落。


End file.
